Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transport
The Shadow is a Covenant heavy ground transport vehicle. It is exclusive to Halo 2. Introduction The Shadow is a dedicated troop transport vehicle, similar to an Armored Personnel Carrier. As such it is not an offensive vehicle. It is slow and cumbersome, but has a very fast boosting ability. Although, it possesses a powerful defensive plasma turret, however, but this is soley for defence. It is placed at it's top, the vehicle itself can be easily outmaneuvered by smaller vehicles such as the Warthog or Ghost. It's heavy armour is its best defense. The vehicle itself is almost always manned by an Elite driver and an Elite gunner. Shadows thus far encountered have been observed transporting unmanned Ghosts and therefore had a crew complement of only two. Infantry transport versions are typically able to carry approximately 8 passengers, though the exact number varies depending on their species. Although the transport bay is exposed, it is unknown if these passengers could lend their own firepower to the Shadow's defense. Operation Shadows are the Covenant's main method of moving large numbers of troops around ground based battlefields. They have one driver, a gunner, and up to eight occupants, depending on the species of the passengers. The Shadow also doubles as a small vehicle transporter and is outfitted to carry Ghosts. However, their main purpose is to deploy infantry; mainly Elites, Brutes, Grunts, and Jackals; straight into the fight. For point defence, they are equipped with a heavy Plasma CannonHalo 2 Instruction Manual which appears to be of the same design as the Shade turret in Halo: Combat Evolved but fires Plasma bolts identical to those of the Shielded Plasma Cannon in Halo 2 but faster. Unlike the Shielded Plasma Cannon, this mounted plasma version seems to need a period of time to 'cycle up' to maximum firing rate (similar to the M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun on the Warthog). This maximum fire rate is superior to that of both the portable Plasma Cannon and the Shielded Plasma Cannon turret. It can lay down a torrent of plasma fire that is deadly to infantry and vehicles alike. Through modding the Shadow also has a boost much like the Ghost and Spectre. And often has a hard time stopping after deployed for a few seconds. Akin to the Ghost and especially the Spectre, it also can pop "wheelies" through the A button. Shadow in Combat The Shadow is a bulky, heavy armoured vehicle and as such is able to take an immense amount of punishment before succumbing to damage. The Shadow may exhibit multiple internal explosions that rock its entire chassis or lift it from the floor by quite a distance whilst under intense fire. However, it will continue moving in spite of this. As a consequence it is advisable to focus all attentions on the driver of the Shadow, after all an Elite can only take so much punishment. Often the gunner must be dealt with first but due to the exposed nature of its position this will pose little problem (the Shadow's gunner will fire at a slow rate, though if you hop in the gunner seat, the rate of fire is increased dramatically if you continue to fire over a period of time). The turret has the capable and comparable power of a Phantom's guns, but can shoot faster and at a greater rate and distance. Once incapacitated the Shadow will drop it's load on the ground. Like all Covenant vehicles the Shadow, once taken down, will experience a secondary detonation. This is by far the largest of all such critical damage reactions of any Covenant vehicle, resulting in an immense explosion that has the ability to catapult the vehicle into the air, sometimes even culminating in a roll-over. In-Game Limitations Unlike almost all other land-based vehicles in Halo 2, the Shadow is not a pilot-able (except the turret) vehicle for the player. This makes it only good as a placed turret, albeit a very powerful one. The Shadow is exclusive to the level Outskirts, where John-117 must destroy a convoy of them. The Shadows in Halo 2 are always seen transporting Ghosts, never infantry, but the seat bearing Shadows can be unlocked via a modded Xbox. It was discovered to be a drivable vehicle in the Halo 3 beta code, although Shadows are never encountered in Halo 3. Character Compatibility *Elites *Grunts have animation, but it is not used in actual gameplay. Although, they can be seen in Halo 2 E3 2003 Demo. *Jackals have animation, but not used in actual gameplay. *Spartans have the animation, but the game disables entry into seat without modding the .map file. Trivia *The Shadow was said to be in the Halo 3 beta code. *The Shadow was actually going to be in Halo: Combat Evolved as a Covenant version of the Warthog, but was cut when Bungie decided it would be a first-person shooter. *If you kill the Shadow's gunner on the turret, you can get into the Shadow's turret, but you can not get into the driver or passenger seat. *The Shadow is only seen in the Halo 2 level Outskirts transporting Ghosts in the New Mombasa tunnel. *Shadows are never shown carrying passengers in-game; they can only be seen doing so through modding. *If you shoot at the shadow, the driver's shield will flare. *In Halo: Uprising, the Shadows are used to take civilian prisoners to the stadium in old Cleveland. See Also *Elephant- UNSC equivalent Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles